Usuario discusión:Ciro GC/Archivo 1
Esta es una discusión archivada, por favor, si quieres dejar un mensaje, ve a la la de verdad Mi pagina Oye, ¿qué he de hacer para que mi página de usuario salga? Piplup-fan ¿Mi página me la creo yo? Piplup-fan 16:56 29 ago 2010 (UTC) Para... Para poner lo que quiero hacer en Pokémonpedia no puedo, ¿como lo hago? Piplup-fan 16:16 29 ago 2010 (UTC) Gracias Oh, gracias. ¿Y qué te lleva a pensar eso? Piplup-fan 17:39 29 ago 2010 (UTC) Gracias, pero lo decides tú, creo. Piplup-fan 17:46 29 ago 2010 (UTC) Artworks Pues sí, es eso. Yo no lo sabía hasta que en lo del reto del Pokégremio de WikiDex salieron artworks y vi que era eso. Salen en los artículos de WikiDex y quiero subirlos aquí para hacer unos artículos buenos como esos. PD: He mirado las licencias y todo lo legal y puedo utilizar las imágenes. También se puede copiar parte de los artículos de WikiDex pero poniendo una licencia al final del artículo. Oye, ¿sabes algo sobre lo que está pasando? Es que no puedo subir imágenes. PD2: En las curiosidades de Pikachu hay un comentario despectivo. ¿Quién lo ha hecho? Tu amigo, Piplup-fan 16:44 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Bueno, lo hacemos a la segunda manera, la de que yo hago la cuarta generación y tú las tres primeras. Piplup-fan 16:51 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Perdon Perdon no era mi intención [[Usuario:Jorgerock|'PKMN']] [[Usuario Discusión:Jorgerock|'MSTR']] 17:23 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Jajaja mi error xD ya lo arregle xD [[Usuario:Jorgerock|'PKMN']] [[Usuario Discusión:Jorgerock|'MSTR']] 17:26 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Nueva Wiki Oye, Ciro, estoy pensando en crear una Wiki sólo para Pokénovelas. ¿Me ayudarías? Piplup-fan 18:47 3 sep 2010 (UTC) No estaría mal eso de las Wikis aliadas. Cambiando de tema, ¿el logo de Pokémonpedia cómo lo hiciste? Piplup-fan 18:29 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Vota Oye Ciro, aunque la Pokénovela sea tuya no significa que no puedas votar. Yo de ti votaría. ¿Votarás? Piplup-fan 19:54 11 sep 2010 (UTC) (Suspiro) No me decido. Y ahora que comienzo el instituto... Y he estado mirando la ayuda y bueno, creo que a lo mejor sólo para pokénovelas... Piplup-fan 20:52 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Pokénovela Hey ola. Estoy haciendo una pokenovela, puedes comentarlaCerebropokemon 20:02 14 sep 2010 (UTC) Mi nombre Oye, Ciro, que me llamo Adrián, ¿eh? Piplup-fan 16:47 17 sep 2010 (UTC) 2 cosas 1: Algunas pantallas de la Wiki me salen del color que no es. ¿Sabes algo? 2: Lo del nombre no pasa nada, pero ten cuidado y no te confundas. Firmado, Piplup-fan 17:33 17 sep 2010 (UTC) No son plantillas son por ejemplo mi discusión y las pantallas de edición. Batalla Legendaria Hey Ciro nuestra batalla no ah acabado la ultima vez quedamos iguales asi que esta vez me entrene mucho y alcanze niveles legendarios te espero para nuestro enfrentamiento. --Emilio Supersaiyajin legendario (discusión) 01:26 11 sep 2010 (UTC) http://img688.imageshack.us/img688/1255/dragonballzgokussj2vsma.jpg Ese golpe me dolio y ati igual http://img339.imageshack.us/img339/9667/majinvegetavsgokussj1ul.jpg XD es el mismo mensaje que me dejaste en wikidex. Otras 2 cosas 1: Mira, algunas páginas en esta Wiki como mi discusión y la tuya en mi ordenador me salen de color verde oscuro y negro, cuando si no me equivoco los colores de esta Wiki son el verde claro y el blanco. 2: Oye, como me das envidia voy a hacer mi generación de Pokémon propia. Piplup-fan 17:46 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Tu representante Me gustaría pero no puedo, no sé como va la Wi-Fi y no puedo hacer ese tipo de combate. Lo siento. :( Piplup-fan 17:54 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Mi Wiki Todavía no la he creao. Piplup-fan 17:56 17 sep 2010 (UTC) OTRA OTRA haras otra novela?? es ke la de tierra y mar se me ha hecho.... corta XD.Cerebropokemon 19:42 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Oops Perdona, se me ha pasado. Pues no, no sabía que Wikia tenía un chat. ¿Me puedes poner el link? Piplup-fan 15:13 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Mi pokénovela He comenzado mi Pokenovela. Aquí tienes el link. Piplup-fan 10:35 26 sep 2010 (UTC) C Te ha quedado buenísimo. Piplup-fan 11:03 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Ayuda Ciro, he estado cambiando la firma en mis preferencias pero no me sale el enlace. ¿Podrías decirme como me puede salir el enlace? Piplup-fan 19:53 28 sep 2010 (UTC) congratulations!! Felicidades x llegar a las 500 ediciones!! (Ojalá llegue yo a tantas)Cerebropokemon 18:28 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por hacerme admin, no te defrauraré. Adrián / Contacta aquí 19:19 1 oct 2010 (UTC) aun no? aun no t an aceptao lo de los puntos??Cerebropokemon 12:31 3 oct 2010 (UTC) hola soy nueva... Que tal soy nueva en esta wiki pero tratare de subir imagenes y complementar episodios (los he visto casi todos) ademas de escribir sobre las peliculas y todo lo que se de pokemon (mucho) y nose mucho de eso de las "Pokenovelas" igual podrias explicarme. Pokefany 16:05 6 oct 2010 (UTC) kyogre hidrocañon olaaaaaaaa ciro soy kh(kyogre hidrcocañon) xD olaKyogre hidrocañon 13:10 7 oct 2010 (UTC) kyogre hidrocañon oye ciro lla me registraste en el torneo dame mas informacio sobre el tambien plisKyogre hidrocañon 13:29 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Jejejejejeje Hola, Ciro, me dio risa lo de la Patrulla Ranger Anti-Vandalismo, que genial eres.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 19:41 11 oct 2010 (UTC) :Ciro, no es ironía ni estoy burlando de vos, vos eres hijo de la vida. Vos sos un arco como flechas vivas, son lanzados. Deja que la inclinación, en tu mano de arquero, sea para la felicidad.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 19:59 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias, me seguiré esforzando. Adrián / Contacta aquí 07:26 12 oct 2010 (UTC) 2 cosas 1: 157 = 170859375 2: Por cierto, he llegado a las 200 ediciones. Adrián / Contacta aquí 16:42 12 oct 2010 (UTC) kh hey ciro dime cuando es el torneoKyogre hidrocañon 14:16 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Tema respondido y acabado en el xat -- 20:07 13 oct 2010 (UTC) ... seguire editando lo que pueda :] No me has entendido Es que como he llegado a las 200 ediciones quiero un premio de los de Pokémonpedia aparte de los logros de Wikia, el Principal 1. Adrián / Contacta aquí 17:19 15 oct 2010 (UTC) No me había dado cuenta... O_o Me he quedao depre... Es broma Archivo:XD.png Bueno, me seguiré esforzando y no tropezaré en la misma piedra 2 veces. Adrián / Contacta aquí 17:59 15 oct 2010 (UTC) namas una como me apunto al proyecto fakepokémon vicvic 13:55 20 oct 2010 (UTC) urgeeeenteeeeee ayuda como subo las imagenes sin que se me pongan no se como decirtelo.... 'como tumb' en wikidex dime como subirlas bien porfaaaa :) Usuario:Astec00 no ya estaa una cosa lo del torneo areissss mas o no ¿? Admins Ciro, he mirado la lista de usuarios y no salgo en el grupo de administradores aunque lo sea. ¿Por qué es? Adrián / Contacta aquí 18:27 20 oct 2010 (UTC) ciro gc? k es eso? x cierto ya e vuelto es ke estaba d mudanzas y no tenia internet--Cerebropokemon 19:27 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Administrador Keria preguntarte una kosa espero k no te moleste si te molesta la pregunta lo siento ai va la pregunta ¿me keda muxo para ser administrador?:). Si no kieres responderla no la respondas. :). Astec =) Hermanito pequeñito Ciroo! (otravez) =) KooQee 20:59 25 oct 2010 (UTC) idea se me ha ocurrido que en la portada podriamos poner una lista de pokenovelas en desarrollo y (si los creadores la han puesto) la fecha del siguiente episodioCerebropokemon 19:53 2 nov 2010 (UTC) x3 lol q tonta soy!! xD ewe gracias por avisarme ciro ;D espero ayudar mucho en la wikiii yeiii x3 hugs ♥[[Usuario:Andrea444|'§۞♥$Andrea$ ♥☼§']] :3 Hug me (>'.' )> ♥ 16:34 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Soi Piplup-fan Soi yo Adrián / Contacta aquí 20:10 6 nov 2010 (UTC) yeiii!! seria un gran honor ciro! acepto x3 espero hacer un buen trabajo ^^ y grax por comentar en mi novelita hugs ♥ --[[Usuario:Andrea444|'§۞♥$Andrea$ ♥☼§']] :3 Hug me (>'.' )> ♥ 16:13 7 nov 2010 (UTC) tu grovyle en mi novela t kiero pdir 1 cosa: el grovyle d tu novela puede aparecer brevemente en la mia? --Cerebropokemon 17:38 7 nov 2010 (UTC) hi hi! ♥ hola cirito te keria preguntar quien querias ser en mi novela. esta entre estos tres: Dento, Koon o Poddo hugs ♥[[Usuario:Andrea444|'§۞♥$Andrea$ ♥☼§']] :3 Hug me (>'.' )> ♥ 18:37 7 nov 2010 (UTC) conectate al xat he visto k estabas editando. conectate k estoy yoCerebropokemon 19:56 9 nov 2010 (UTC) 2 cosas 1: Si es un mensaje automático, no mires la 2, aunque da igual. 2: Soy Piplup-fan pero sin conectarse, que he tenido un par de olvidos. 84.78.248.35 19:13 11 nov 2010 (UTC) soy yo ciro soy yo ¬¬α∩gξL Que Quiϵrϵs? 17:17 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Música de MM2 A mí la música de Mundo Misterioso 2 que más me gusta es la de la Cúspide del Tiempo. Me emociona... Me recuerda todo el trabajo y el esfuerzo que necesité para pasarme el juego... En inglés, y te será más fácil encontrarla, se llama Temporal Spire. Hay un vídeo en Youtube que se llama "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon EOT/D Temporal Spire" pero sin comillas y que tiene esa música. Ya verás, escucha esa música y te enganchará. Por lo menos a mí... ¡Es que me encanta! Adrián / Contacta aquí 18:23 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Wiki Aleada Hola Ciro, me preguntaba si podrías poner en la portada del wiki a CSI como aliada, de esa forma nosotros también los pondríamos en nuestra portada. ¿Aceptas? --Dark en WikiDex 20:40 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Re: Ayuda urgente !!!!!!!!! Mmm... me costará mucho, ya que es MonoBook y nunca trabajé en el. Pero... ¿podrías esperar hasta el viernes? Te tendré en mi lista, nunca la tuve, y te lo preparo todo para el MonoBook. ¿Puedes? Ąλəɔяaɳ 18:29 15 nov 2010 (UTC)